(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film cartridge mounting mechanism for use in an exterior film-feeding camera and is particularly applicable to a 35-mm simple-structured camera. In the film cartridge mounting mechanism of the present invention, the film is externally anchored to the camera, thus making the camera more compact, light-weight, and more convenient.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Although the current camera technology is now focused on the digital camera which provides improved convenience, yet the conventional cameras, such as the single-lens camera, the automatic camera, and the disposal camera, still have their own market. For example, the single-lens camera facilitates the adjusting of focus, shutter, and photo-taking head better and allows a variety of the photographing operations. The automatic camera (known as a fools camera) operates extremely easily and is widely used for its convenience. The disposable camera at lower price solves the embarrassing situation wherein a camera is not available but is immediately needed. However, some consider using a single-lens camera requires advanced photo-taking technique, and is expensive, thus is not desirable. Some consider the automatic camera is always at a higher price and there is no justified reason to purchase one if photo-taking is occasional. The major shortcoming of the disposable camera is the non-refillable film system, which makes a higher unit price for single photo.
Therefore, an invention devoting to resolving aforesaid disadvantages of conventional cameras is necessary.